mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 11, Episode 7
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the seventh episode of the tenth series. Key * HD – Hugh Dennis * AP – Andy Parsons * SF – Stewart Francis * CA – Chris Addison * AO – Andi Osho * AC – Alun Cochrane Topics Rejected Questions From This Year's Exams AP - If sin A/A = sin B/B = sin C/C, what are chances that you're ever going to use them in your sodding adult life? HD - According to Germany, how much is Greece worth? 1 mark. CA - Exam board of Saragotha: Paint Jesus. AO - Jonathan is a Nigerian prince. What are your credit card details? AC - Three girls in this hall are pregnant. Who's the daddy? AP - Compare the following: A) The market. B) The meerkat. HD - Heat the crystals until they produce a vapour. Inhale. The exam seems easier now, doesn't it? SF - Without swearing, describe Peter Andre. CA - Mental arithmetic: Count up the voices in your head. AP - Using the paper provided, roll a joint and pass it round. SF - Does this look infected? HD - In the recent Olympics, Great Britain won three times as many gold medals as Australia. That's not a question, just a statement. AO - One Direction are incredibly popular. Explain. CA - Sport: How do spell "Akabussi"? Is it A-ca-b-oo-c, yes or no? AC - If Steve eats 2 apples, an orange, and a banana, why is he such a fat fucker? Things You Didn't Hear At The Olympics SF - And that's yet another gold medal for Ireland. * Dara: One thing I grew tired of was the Canadian national anthem... HD - Well, there's Prince Harry in the crowd. I would recognise those buttocks anywhere. CA - Well, what an opening ceremony! James Bond, Harry Potter, Mary Poppins, showing the world that the greatest Britons are fictional. AP - Sweltering conditions at the lady's beach volleyball final, but still those 4 blokes at the front row haven't taken their coats off. AO - (drumrolls) TA-DA! CA - (quietly) And that's the starting pistol, and they're running. They finished. To be honest, I usually do the snooker. AP - Welcome to Greco-Roman wrestling, where a man from Greece and a man from Italy wrestle each other for the one euro coin they found on the floor. HD - Clare Balding there, but very slowly, and she's still got more hair than Colin Jackson. AC - And the long jumper from Sierra Leone there, raking the sand for landmines. AO - You've got to admit, he's pretty fast for a white guy. HD - Well, let's look at the 400-meter hurdles. Those are very big hurdles. AP - And the winner is jumping up and down with delight, which will probably see them disqualified from the wheelchair marathon. HD - Well, it's the treble, it's the three he wanted. Usain Bolt has really enjoyed his night with the Swedish women's handball team. AP - And next up, it's the dressage, or as it's properly known, "Riverdance for horses." AC - And now, it's time for the clean and jerk, and clean again with an old sock. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See